Setan Sakit, Bisa ya?
by RisaLoveHiru
Summary: OneShot! Hiruma sakit? Siapa yg merawat? Penasaran, baca aja ent jangan lupa ripyu'na. :D


Okee, kali ini aku mau coba ngangkat cerita tentang Hiruma ent Mamori!! ^^

Yah aku tau sih udah banyak banget yang ngangkat soal mereka, tapii gimana yahh..

Mereka cool abiez! Setan ent malaikat?? Hehee.. gag kebayang deh apa jadinya..!

*Mamori* aku nggak mau sama setan satu ituuu!! *memukul author dengan sapu*

*Hiruma* kekekeke, siapa itu manajer sialan? Dia hanya budak untuk gue.. YA-HAA! *menembak author dengan bazooka*

TIDAKKK!!!!!! AMPUUUNN!! =p

Pagi itu sekolah Deimon sedikit lenggang. Tampak semua anak—terutama anggota Deimon Devil Bats—terlihat santai. Di wajah semuanya terpampang sebuah senyuman yang lebar. Apalagi Taki, dia tersenyum ala jenggot kambingnya dan mengangkat satu kakinya dengan latar belakang begitu cemerlang. Menandakan mereka semua begitu gembira.

"Ahh~ Rasanya damai sekali hari ini.." kata Sena riang. Monta yang tengah menyantap sesisir pisang mengangguk penuh antusias. Menyetujui ucapan Sena. *Ishimaru juga mengangguk, tetapi tidak ada yang mempedulikannya—lagi*

"Latihan akan berjalan damai." kata Musashi. "Terkadang kita memang membutuhkan sensasi yang baru. Damai."

Suzuna yang tengah bermain inline skate di sebelah Sena bertanya dengan raut wajah keheranan. "Ada apa? Kalian semua senang sekali~?"

"Mukya! Kau tidak tau Suzuna??" Monta kaget sekali.

"Tidak tauu! Kalau tau aku nggak bakal nanyaa, Mon!!" Suzuna berteriak jengkel. Memang Monta itu lemot sekali ya?

"FUGO!" Yahh, bahasa orang kuat keluar lagi. Tapi kurang lebih artinya: hari ini si iblis terkuat tidak masuk sekolah! *Kurita yang menerjemahkan*

"Wah, kabar baik sekali itu!" Suzuna berseru riang. "Tapi karena apa Kak Yo tidak masuk?"

"Kami tidak tau. Mungkin karena sakit?" Musashi mengangkat bahu. Cuek.

Suzuna melongo. "Setan bisa sakit juga ya?"

Semua tidak ada yang menjawab. Berbagai khayalan muncul di otak mereka masing-masing. Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang bisa menjelaskan apakah setan bisa sakit atau tidak. Terlalu tidak cocok!

Namun ketika mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan klub, mereka semua kaget-sekagetnya. Bukan, ini bukan hanya karena Hiruma telah memasang granat di kenop pintu (membuat mereka semua harus extra hati-hati saat membukanya), bukan karena Hiruma telah memasang jebakan di baju Amefuto mereka—yang terkena akan merasakan sensasi liburan di neraka / surga 2 hari 3 malam—tapi karena HIRUMA ada DI SANA, MEMAKAI MASKER dan TENGAH MERINGKUK KEDINGINAN!

Inilah salah satu bukti setan juga bisa sakit!

"Kekeke.. kalian semua sudah datang pemain sialan?" Hiruma berkata rada serak. Akibat dari demamnya yang semakin parah.

"Kak Yo.. Kakak tidak pulang saja? Kelihatannya sakit kakak parah." kata Suzuna, sedikit khawatir. Hiruma menodongkan senjata.

"Jangan pedulikan aku, inline sialan. Kalian semua cepat ke lapangan. Lari 100x!!!" Hiruma menembaki mereka dengan bazookanya. Semua lari kalang kabut, menyambar seragam mereka dan berlari terbirit-birit keluar.

Hiruma menatap mereka lari menjauh. Tidak terbesit di pikirannya untuk mengejar mereka. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Nafasnya sesak. Akhirnya Hiruma menjatuhkan dirinya kembali dan meraih selimut. Kembali tidur, walau sangat tidak enak. Dia merasa sangat kedinginan.

Tak terasa, akhirnya waktu sekolah telah usai. Hiruma masih tertidur di tempatnya. Dia mendengkur sedikit. "Mamo…"

Mendadak pintu terbuka, namun Hiruma tidak terjaga. Dia hanya merasakan ada yang masuk dan menutup pintu. Hiruma malas membuka matanya. Dibiarkannya pikirannya tetap melayang-layang.

Sebuah tangan yang hangat menyentuh dahi Hiruma. Perlahan, keringat yang membasahi wajah Hiruma dibilas. Hiruma merasa lebih nyaman. Dia mengigau lagi. "Thanks, manajer sialan.."

Mamori yang tengah menyeka keringat Hiruma terkesiap. Tidak menyangka Hiruma akan menyadari kalau itu dirinya. Merasa agak malu, Mamori berniat bangkit dan keluar tetapi Hiruma lebih dulu terjaga. Dia berbisik, "Jangan pergi.."

Hiruma menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh tangan Mamori. Ditariknya Mamori hingga terduduk di sebelahnya. Mamori menurut saja. Tiba-tiba saja Hiruma menyandarkan kepalanya di paha Mamori. Mamori merasakan wajahnya memerah.

"Maaf, sebentar saja.." Hiruma kembali terlelap. Mamori tersenyum. Dielusnya kepala Hiruma. Disekanya keringat yang menetesi wajah Hiruma.

Lama mereka begitu, hingga tanpa disadari Mamori ikut tertidur. Ketika dia terbangun, hari sudah malam dan Hiruma tidak ada di sebelahnya. Sedikit menggerutu, Mamori bangkit dan menyadari ada selimut yang disampirkan di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum.

Mamori bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Betapa kagetnya dia ketika menyadari Hiruma menunggunya di depan. Wajahnya tetap seperti biasa, tenang dan seakan tidak ada kejadian tidur di paha tadi.

"Kau sudah sehat?" tanya Mamori, sedikit canggung. Hiruma nyengir ala setan.

"kekeke, kapan aku pernah sakit manajer sialan?"

Hahh, sudahlah, pikir Mamori. Susah melawan setan.

Mamori hendak melewati Hiruma ketika mendadak Hiruma menyambar tangan Mamori dan menariknya ke dadanya. Mamori terkesiap.

"Terima kasih." Kata Hiruma, tulus. Mamori tersenyum dengan wajah memerah karena malu. "Kuantar kau pulang, manajer sialan."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan berdua, menyimpan kata-kata di pikiran masing-masing.

THE END

Please yah reviewnya.. hehe. Aku mau tau pendapat kalian neh? =)


End file.
